The biochemical characterization of the collagenous protein and noncollagenous glycoproteins of epithelial basement membranes includes analyses of the amino acids of the peptide portion and carbohydrates of the heterosaccharide side chains. Quantitation and qualitation of these molecules involves ion exchange chromatography and gas chromatography respectively. Epithelial basement membranes will be isolated from normal and neoplastic tissues and analyzed to determine the extent of primary bio-chemical differences between components of normal or neoplastic origin. Studies of the relationship of structure to function will include mechanisms of interaction between glycoproteins and collagen, the latter obtained from a number of sources such as fibroblasts in tissue culture, tendon or basement membranes.